¿QUÉ LE PASA A AOSHI?
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Aoshi no puede dormir, todo por las incontables pesadillas que últimamente invaden su mente. una de tantas noches escucha a Misao llorar...¿que desencadena el sonido de sus sollozos? regalo para Okashira Janet. un pequeño texto prehistoria.
1. Chapter 1

Una semana sin dormir…

¿Qué le sucede a Aoshi?

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, son del gran e inigualable Nobushiro Watsuki.

Nota: este fic, como siempre dedicado a todos los lectores y a mi amiga Okashira Janet, es un regalo atrasado para esta última por su mayoría de edad.

Felicidades!!

Lástima que no pueda estar en Monclova para darte un abrazo del tamaño del mundo. Pero en su lugar, tengo un regalo.

a ver, todos, están preparados?? –

que es la tercera vez que te decimos que si, mujer loca, y que se supone que es esto? Una canción?? Porqué no mejor cantamos el Happy birthday?? Se oye más fashion – un ambiente zorruno nos envuelve.

Tu cállate kitsune, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella, después de todo, nos ha puesto juntos en un montón de historias a pesar de que Nobushiro nos deja separados hasta en el Ova –

A quien llamas Kitsune, cabeza de pollo?? –

Y tú a quién le dices pollo?? – se lanzaron rallitos por los ojos.

Ya, ya, cálmense chicos, recuerden porqué estamos aquí – un pelirrojo sentía que le bajaba una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Pues en realidad yo no se no que hago aquí, se supone que estaba viajando por el mar con Shura y de repente aparecí aquí –

Lo que pasa es que esta escritora loca se le ocurrió que era buena idea que viniéramos todos a cantarle las mañanitas a Okashira –

Me van a cantar las mañanitas?? – sonrió Misao con los ojos iluminados.

No, a ti no comadreja, a Okashira Janet, la que te a puesto con medio mundo… hasta conmigo, ¿te puedes creer tremenda locura? – la penetró con los ojos Saito

Tu te callas o hago que en un fic Tokio te abandone, nadie insulta a la mejor escritora de la sección de Rurouni Kenshin!! –

Hay una sección que lleva mi nombre?? – saltó apenado Kenshin

Y te hacen hacer de todo con Kaoru, déjame te digo –

Que yo hago que?? – chilló Kaoru

Ya, ya, a ver, pasamos lista antes que todo… - tommy ya está un poco nerviosa, se le está yendo la lengua. – Kaoru Kamiya –

Aquí – tomó del brazo a Kenshin, aún apenada.

Kenshin (Shinta) Himura –

Aquí – me miró con odio por decir su verdadero nombre delante de todos.

Enishi, papito, Yukishiro – dije con ojos en forma de corazón

Cuando quieras – me guiñó un ojo mientras que muy dentro pensaba el porqué de sus palabras y acciones.

Sanosuke Sagara –

Listo!! –

Kitsune –

Que no me digas Kitsune, escritora Hentai!! –

Si , si, como quieras. Yahiko-chan!! –

Que no me digan chan!! –

Shozo –

Aquí –

Como ya me canse de pasar lista déjame los cuento… Saito, bien. Cho, bien. Tsubame, bien. Tae, bien. Los onis, bien. Misao, bien. Aoshi, bien. Hiko-sempai, bien. Los malos desde el infierno, bien. (tenemos conexión satelital) los buenos desde el cielo, bien (a ellos nos dieron permiso de contactarlos gracias a las conexiones que tengo en el coro de la iglesia). En fin, todos…. Ahora si, a cantar se ha dicho bola de flojos… -

ESTAS SOOOON LAS MAÑANIIIIIITAS QUE CANTAAAAABA EL REY DAVID!! HOY POR SEEEEEEER TU CUMPLE AÑOS, TE LAS CANTAMOS A TIIIIIIIII!! DESPERTA AMIGA DESPERTA, MIRA QUE YA AMANECIOOOOOOOOOOO!! YA LOS PAAAAAAAAJARILLOS CANTAN LA LUNA YA SE METIÓOOOOOOOOO!!

Tantan…

Ahora si, mientras dejo que los personajes se queden peleando entre ellos mientras piensan como volver a sus respectivos hogares en el mil-ochocientos-ya-ni-me-acuerdo, yo doy comiendo al fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Único.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana sin dormir…

Una maldita semana sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche… consecuencias? Quedarse dormido mientras tenía que estar meditando. Pero, se preguntarán, ¿qué puede tener la mente de un ninja tan entrenado como Aoshi Shinomori tan ocupada y perturbada como para que no pueda dormir por las noches…

Sus matanzas?? No, eso es poco

La muerte de sus compañeros?? Si nadie lo culpaba, porqué iba a seguirse atormentando innecesariamente??

Entonces, ¿Qué?

La respuesta a todas estas preguntas tiene nombre, apellido y un carácter más que explosivo. Misao Makimachi.

¿Qué hacía esa niña con él?

"la señorita Misao ya no es una niña" – recordó las palabras de Kenshin. Y el lo sabía. Ella había dejado de ser su protegida, aquella chiquilla a la que había que seguir a cualquier lugar para evitar que se hiciera daño. Ahora ella era la que procuraba por todos los miembros de su gran familia, la Oniwabanshu. Ya no era la misma pequeña impulsiva y traviesa, había dejado de serlo para convertirse en una mujer hermosa, impulsiva pero responsable de sus actos y de toda la organización. Cada día necesitaba menos de su ayuda y sus entrenamientos. Para esas fechas todos los grupos que quedaban en la clandestinidad respetaban a la nueva Okashira y era fielmente seguida por aquellos onis que quedaban, que con el tiempo iban en aumento.

Hacía tiempo ya desde que se había marchado por última vez de Tokio después de la pelea con Enishi y el tiempo no había pasado en vano para nadie, menos en el cuerpo y mente de la chica de la trenza. Estaba a punto de cumplir los 20 años. El tiempo había sanado heridas y a cada minuto el se sentía mejor consigo mismo y con sus cargas; mientras que ella se volvía poco a poco mas bella. Y el problema era que él ya lo había notado…

Teme decir que mucho antes que los demás.

Y entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema?

El problema era que los onis también se habían dado cuanta de su crecimiento, así como los lideres de los diferentes grupos ocultos de la policía. Habían llegado poco a poco peticiones de mano, nombres desconocidos, pero organizaciones que, si no fueran los onis, todos pensarían que estaban acabadas y aún así serían recordadas aún por unos cuantos que estaban al tanto de sus grandes empresas.

Y seguimos preguntándonos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sólo uno más…

Medio Aoiya estaba, en ese justo momento, preparando la boda de Misao y un perfecto desconocido incluso para ella.

Había intentado, muy sutilmente claro, convencer a Okina de que aquello era una locura, pero terminó siendo él el convencido por las palabras del viejo.

ya es su momento – dijo – además fue su decisión – aclaró

Había tratado de sacarle, aún así, el nombre del tipo ese, pero no había servido de nada, seguro que estaba perdiendo sus dotes de persuasión por tanto meditar. Solo había logrado sacarle lo fuerte que era y lo noble de su familia….y a el que le iba importar quien fuera el fulano o que tan noble fueran sus antepasados??... en lo mas mínimo el importaba si era fuerte o no… lo que le importaba era saber quien era, su nombre y todos sus datos personales para borrarlo del mapa lo antes posible.

Desde aquello cada que cierra los ojos en la noche la ve. Ve a Misao sonriendo como solo ella sabe sonreír a un hombre de rostro difuso, ve a un niño llamándola mamá y la ve durmiendo al lado de otro. Cada noche la imagina besándolo de diferente manera, diciéndole palabras de amor tremendamente cariñosas a alguien que no logra distinguir. Por eso no puede dormir.

Y porque se siente un madito deseando ser él el que la toque en la noche de bodas y el que se adueñe de su frágil cuerpo blanquecino teñido de cobre por el sol. Porque el era su tutor, porque le llevaba no se cuantos años, porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado y en ese entonces no supo apreciarla del todo. Por eso y por mucho más. Pero aún así, ante todas las negaciones que su cabeza formulaba, se dio cuenta, al fin, de la inexplicable verdad que su corazón tenía años gritándole. Amaba a su protegida. No era el amor de un padre a su hijo… no era el amor fraternal de un hermano, o mucho menos el cariño de un amigo… era la pasión contenida y el deseo de protección de un amante celoso…

La quería para él.

0o0o0o0o0

Despertó una vez más gracias al mismo sueño. Había visto con total nitidez a su protegida, a la cual desde hace un tiempo trataba de no llamar así, entregando su cuerpo y su alma a un enmascarado.

La oscuridad de su cuarto le dijo que debían ser apenas las 3 de la madrugada, aún así sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Tenía la imagen, la más fuerte de todas las que había tenido a lo largo de esa última semana, grabada con fuego en la mente, pero trató de no pensar en ella si es que no quería terminar teniendo un arranque de celos, meterse en la habitación de Misao y desflorarla para luego reclamarla como suya…

Salió de su habitación, tratando de distraerse, y desde el pasillo escuchó los sollozos provenientes de la habitación de la Okashira. Se acercó sin prisas y sintiendo una punzada que, a cada paso, se volvía más aguda y dolorosa. Sentía el corazón detenerse con cada jadear de su llanto. Corrió el Shoji con extrema delicadeza y la descubrió llorando, enterrando su rostro entre las manos y arrodillada en el Futón.

no quiero – la escuchó decir en voz alta – no me quiero casar Aoshi-san – levantó la vista para encararlo de lleno, mirando el lugar donde se encontraba, y al verse descubierto no tuvo mas remedio que entrar a la habitación.

Yo no te he visto quejarte - frunció el ceño ante la rudeza con la que sonaron sus propias palabras, queriendo retractarse, pero sin poder hacerlo. Prosiguió – has estado muy sonriente en las pruebas de banquete y de telas –

Una cosa es que lo acepte, otra que lo desee – le aclaró ella – he esperado mucho tiempo… quería una boda perfecta, quería casarme amando a mi marido, no con un perfecto desconocido. Dediqué mi tiempo en madurar y ser perfecta, la mujer perfecta en la que, según mi cabeza disparatada, usted algún día se fijaría, todo por verlo sonreír una vez mas de manera sincera – sonrió con tristeza – pero sabe… le debo mucho a Jiya y el desea que yo me case, que tenga una familia y que de honor a los onis, y que tenga a alguien fuerte que respalde mi posición al frente de la organización y como única cosa que me ha pedido en estos años pienso darle el gusto de llevarme del brazo hasta mi futuro esposo – jadeo – siento que usted no pueda ser el que me entregue… mas que un padre que le entrega una hija a su marido, para mi hubiera significado que mi corazón es libre de todo el amor que siento por usted y que puedo, aunque sea mentira, abrirme el corazón para intentar amar de nuevo… aunque esta vez no tenga opción de elegir –

"Dediqué mi tiempo en madurar y ser perfecta, la mujer perfecta en la que, según mi cabeza disparatada, usted algún día se fijaría"

"Que tenga a alguien fuerte que respalde mi posición al frente de la organización"

Y quería ser él… porque si se había fijado en ella, porque si la amaba como ella decía amarlo, y porque no quería dejarla ir ni permitir que ella amara a otro.

quiero ser yo – las palabras salieron de sus labios sin apenas pensarlas. El era fuerte y la protegería de todo mal a capa y espada, claro está mas espadas que capa, porque no tenía complejo de superman. Ella quería y conocía cada una de sus manías. El era el hombre que ella esperaba y ella era la mujer que el amaba. El era el hombre que debería de estar planeando llevarla al altar y no un sin nombre.

¿Cómo? – la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus reflexiones. La vio con la mirada iluminada y las mejillas rojas ante el posible significado amoroso que ella encontraba en sus anteriores palabras. Sonrió

Tal vez ante el mundo ella era la líder fuerte y reservada de los onis, pero ante él sólo era una mujer hermosa y delicada que siempre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta da cargar con su dolor y pecados, dispuesta a amarlo sin importarle el pasado o la edad…

Se acercó con paso lento al futón y se arrodilló a su lado. Aunque tuviera que raptarla y casarse con ella sin nadie más que el sacerdote como testigo ella sería su esposa y no de cualquier otro tomó entre sus manos el rostro humedecido de Misao, secando poco a poco las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de correr con los pulgares y al final, susurrando con suavidad.

yo quiero ser ese hombre – acercó el rostro al de ella ante su mirada estupefacta y acarició los labios con su aliento. La vio entrecerrar los ojos rendida a él y al amor que siempre le había profesado – quiero ser tu único hombre – rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos, tentándola, para después tomar hambriento los labios entreabiertos. Fue correspondido casi de inmediato con el movimiento de los labios de Misao a su compás y las pequeñas manos acariciándole el cabello.

Enloqueció ante su tacto y se atrevió a aventurar su lengua dentro de la boca contraria, comenzando a jugar con la otra en un baile sensual en el que compartían fluidos y aliento, aliento que les faltó a los pocos segundos

La escuchó gemir en protesta por abandonar sus labios y entre eso y la respiración acelerada que salía de sus delicados e hinchados labios femeninos terminó por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La luz que entraba por la ventana terminó por despertarlo y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el cabello negro azulado de la chica que dormía a su lado. Sonrió recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, besó la coronilla de la chica entre sus brazos y escapó de su propia y encantadora prisión para poder vestirse.

Se esforzó por no despertarla y hacerle el amor de nueva cuenta cuando la escuchó llamarlo entre sueños. ¿Cómo, dios mío, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la perfección de mujer que tenía en sus narices?. Definitivamente eso de meditar mas que ayudarlo le estaba atrofiando el cerebro, y dejándole plano el trasero, si somos sinceros.

Sus sentidos, siempre alertas, detectaron la presencia cercana de unos pasos sigilosos, seguramente se trataría de alguno de los onis que venía a despertar a la chica para sus quehaceres diarios. Escondió su ki lo mejor que pudo y se escondió en el resguardo de las sombras y el biombo que la chica tenía en una esquina después de haber cubierto a Misao con las mantas y acomodar un poco su yukata y su cabello.

Tocaron el shoji con tranquilidad.

Misao…. Misao – era la voz de Okon la que llamaba a su mujer.

Mmmm… déjame dormir… tuve un sueño muy bueno y no quiero dejar de soñar…. – se tapó la chica hasta la cabeza…

Me vale un reverendo cacahuate si tienes sueño o no, levántate, tenemos trabajo –

Pero… - se incorporó un poco y… - ahhh – chilló al notar que le dolía horrores cierto lugar entre sus piernas.

¿pasa algo Misao? – preguntó preocupada la ninja que estaba fuera de la habitación aún.

Esto… yo… - y a contra luz pudo ver la silueta de su "tutor" tras su biombo – estoy estupendamente, solo que me acabo de pegar…. Jajajaja – mintió

Bueno, mas te vale levantarte y bañarte rápido, no tenemos todo el día-

Si, si, mejor ve a ver que haces… ordenes de Okashira –

Jaja. Muy gracioso de tu parte usar tu posición para zanjar temas… te quiero abajo en una hora… -

Si, si, te veo en una hora mamá –

Y escuchó claramente como la chica se iba bufando.

así que… tuviste un sueño muy bueno… - soltó con un tono de burla el ex –okashira cuando sintió que la otra integrante del oniwabanshu ya no los podría escuchar – y yo estaba incluido en ese sueño – salió de su escondite y se acercó al futón donde antes había estado durmiendo con movimientos felinos. La chica se puso más roja que el cabello de Himura, pero consiguió hablar a pesar de su vergüenza.

Claro que si, pero lástima que después de un bello sueño me tenga que doler tanto el resultado – le confesó – ahora no se como voy a ir caminando cuando tenga que ir al restaurante a trabajar… - meneó la cabeza de solo imaginarse… parecía que se convertiría en una "A" gigante andante.

Es normal… es la primera vez que te hago el amor… que te hacen el amor… tu cuerpo se resiente, pero se pasará – se encogió de hombros mientras que Misao, que lo veía con las cejas enarcadas se preguntó si ese hombre que ahora hablaba de sexo y su virginidad como si estuviera pidiendo frutas en el mercado era el mismo que no decía mas de dos palabras hace poco tiempo.

Pues espero que sea rápido… -

Ya te acostumbrarás… la próxima vez ni lo sentirás –

La próxima vez?? – se sonrojó furiosamente.

Eres mi mujer… te quiero conmigo – le acarició la barbilla y después se acercó a su oído, susurrando – vas a estar conmigo en las buenas, en las malas… me llevarás el té como todos los días, entrenaremos juntos, te ayudaré con tus deberes de Okashira, y te tendré el mi cama todas las noches – la ciñó a su cuerpo cuando terminó esto, hablándole roncamente – ya sea para dormir, platicar o para que hagamos el amor – le lamió el lóbulo.

A… Aoshi… tengo que ir a trabajar… -

Te veo por la tarde – se levantó de donde estaba semiacostado y salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegó caminando al restaurante como si le hubieran dando 1000 patadas entre las piernas tuvo que decirles que se había lastimado mientras estiraba para hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento cosa que, al parecer, se tragaron todos sus amigos. Al poco rato pudo disimular un poco el dolor y comenzó a caminar con un poco mas de normalidad. Cabe señalar que se llevó un montón de regaños por todos los errores que cometió en el día, se disculpó diciendo que le dolía mucho el estirón que se había dado, cuando en realidad lo único en lo que estaba pensando todo ese tiempo era en que en un rato mas tendría que ir a llevarle el té a su Señor Aoshi…

Su Aoshi… que bonito se escuchaba aquello. Tanto tiempo amándolo en silencio y ahora que lo tenía con ella se le hacía todo tan irreal. Tan irreal como le había parecido esa mañana el hecho de que había hecho el amor con él. De no haber sido por el dolor que le dio un pinchazo para que volviera a la realidad nunca hubiera creído, aunque el mismo Aoshi se lo hubiera confirmado, que había estado entre sus brazos, que había sido parte de él y que él había estado tocando el punto más hondo de su ser.

Sintió unas ganas de llorar de felicidad. Se sentía completamente dichosa…. Tanto que no recordó que esa misma tarde tenían visitas.

Su prometido llegaba al Aoiya esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se escurrió entre la gente para no tirar el té que su amado Aoshi tanto esperaba, saliendo del restaurante después de que los chicos vieron que esa tarde no tenían tanto trabajo y, viendo la cara de ilusión de la niña a la que tanto tiempo consideraron como un hija revoltosa que se escabullía de casa para ir a buscar a su novio fugado, le dijeron que podía tomarse la tarde libre (obteniendo como recompensa un abrazo efusivo y la visión de una comadrejita saltando de aquí para allá mientras preparaba las cosas para el té)

Mientras caminaba, con paso cada vez mas lento, hacia el templo donde Aoshi solía meditar, se dedicó a pensar que le diría cuando estuvieran otra vez frente a frente… rememorando las palabras que le había dicho esa noche… Cuanto amaba a ese hombre!! Eso si, era más lento que Himura… bueno, esta bien, quizá lo que habían vivido ella y Aoshi fuera completamente diferente a la enternecedora historia de amor que habían vivido sus amigos de Tokio. Ellos se habían conocido siendo ambos mayores y seguramente se habían amado en silencio desde el momento en que se miraron a los ojos. Pero ella y su amado se habían conocido de manera diferente. Prácticamente él la había criado, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y era él el que había jugado con ella cuando era apenas una chiquilla huérfana. Pero es que ella se enamoró de él desde el primer momento, al principio el amor que sientes por tu héroe favorito de historias bélicas… pero ese amor fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy… una amor tan puro que aguanto años de desprecios y de tener que tragarse sus sentimientos… un amor que ahora que estaba siendo correspondido le estaba ensanchando el corazón hasta un punto que sentía que tarde o temprano le explotaría.

Corrió el Shoji cuando llegó al templo, no sin antes llamar, y se arrodilló frente a la figura meditante de Aoshi. Después de un rato escuchó, para su sorpresa, lo más hermoso que un día pudo escuchar… la risa ahogada de Aoshi Shinomori. El hombre, al ver la cara desconcertada de la chica comadreja dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta dejar ante ella otra vez al hombre que conocía y amaba…

que…que fue eso?? – preguntó otra vez con los ojos más que abiertos.

Que fue qué? –

Usted… usted se rió – sintió como si estuviera diciendo la mayor mentira de la historia de la humanidad.

Tiene algo de malo?? Te veías muy linda evitando mi mirada mientras preparabas el té y más cuando me miraste tan sorprendida –

Pe…pero es que usted… yo… nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera… usted se ve muy bien – bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Misao… creo que a estas alturas podrías dejar de sonrojarte, aunque… - no escuchó otra cosa mas que la respiración del hombre al acercarse hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para escuchar también su corazón acelerado. – eso te hace aún más perfecta – la voz le salió completamente ronca -

Aoshi – jadeó su nombre casi imperceptiblemente.

Si vuelves a decir de esa manera mi nombre vas a hacer que pierda todo el auto control que tengo – la abrazó y la pegó completamente a él – vas a ser mi perdición Misao – siguió con sus susurros al oído.

Justo cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus alientos acariciaran los labios entreabiertos del otro pudieron escuchar nítidamente el llamado de Omasu que entre gritos desesperados buscaba a la chica.

Misao!! – gritaba una y otra vez.

Y ahora que?! – gruñó desesperada Misao mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de los brazos de su protector. Cabe decir que estaba mas que frustrada por no haber conseguido el ansiado beso con su, ahora, amante.

Así que aquí estabas – soltó Omasu mientras abría el shoji y se adentraba en el templo – buenas tardes Señor Aoshi, espero que Misao no esté interrumpiendo su meditación –

En absoluto –

Entonces, ya que te encontré, te recuerdo que en una hora debe de llegar tu prometido, tienes que ir a arreglarte, para que crees que te estamos dando el día libre, para que te pongas a hacer el tonto??- suspiró cansada – anda, que tenemos que ir tu habitación por un lindo Kimono –

Espera… Omasu… - no pudo decir más porque se vio arrastrada contra su voluntad.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Aoshi se había encendido y gruñía por lo bajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

así que… tú eres Misao?? – soltó el hombre a quien le presentaron bajo el nombre de Takeru Oshitari, tu "prometido". ¿Por donde comenzar? ¿Cómo decirle que ella no pensaba casarse con él? Y mas importante aún ¿cómo seguir controlando esas ganas que tenía de partirle la cara por verla con esa mirada libidinosa y rodearla mas de 3 veces como si fuera un ave carroñera mirando a su futura comida?

Así es, Misao Makimachi, Okashira de los Oniwabanshu –

Y tú serás mi esposa?? – levantó una ceja al ver que ella tenía mas orgullo del que él esperaba – aunque sea eres bonita – se encogió de hombros y dio otra vuelta a su alrededor.

Todos, incluso Okina, que había hablado maravillas del tipo, estaban conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara y de cancelar el compromiso en ese mismo momento. El ruido del shoji al abrirse detuvo el "escaneo" al que la chica estaba siendo sometida y todas las miradas se centraron en el hombre alto y de mirada fría que entró.

y usted es?? – dijo el visitante alzando una ceja

no sabes que siempre debe presentarse una primero? ¿Quién te enseñó modales, un perro? – se burló con su carácter gélido – aún así, soy Aoshi Shinomori –

así que el gran Aoshi Shinomori, usted es grande aún dentro de otros clanes ninjas, un gusto conocerlo – le extendió la mano pretendiendo hacer las paces. Aoshi le extendió la suya y lo apretó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Ahhhh!! –

Y ahora que han terminado las presentaciones solo tengo una cosa que decirte escoria – gruñó y lo alzó tomándolo del cuello – tocas un solo cabello de mi mujer y estás muerto – apretó el agarre mientras imaginaba que eran los filos de sus Kodachis rozándole el cuello –no se que te habrán dicho hasta ahora pero la boda se cancela –

Quien te creed que eres...? – pronunció con dificultad y miedo ya que si sabia quien era aquel hombre… un monstruo y genio ninja de los que no aparecen dos veces.

Me creo el ex –okashira de los onis, me creo Aoshi Shinomori, me creo, además del tutor de Misao, su señor, así que vete de aquí de una maldita vez o te las verás con mis Kodachis –

Con solo verse liberado de la presión en el cuello el chico salió corriendo, tratando de huir de la mirada gélida que lo atravesaba, saliendo del lugar sin dar explicaciones y sin importarle que su honor hubiera sido manchado. Aoshi sonrió con autosuficiencia y después encaró a Misao, que le devolvió una sonrisa alegre y enamorada.

algún problema?? – habló para todos los presentes mientras se acercaba a Misao sin importarle si se oponían o no.

Ninguno – corearon todos, felices por su amiga, y en realidad preocupados por sus pescuezos.

Mi Ángel logró que Aoshi se descongelara!! – lloraba a lágrima viva Okina ganándose la mirada congelante de Aoshi.

Vámonos de aquí viejo… - lo tomaron de los hombros Shiro y Kuro para sacarlo de la habitación.

Nooo…. Yo quiero ver el primer beso de mi niña!! – pataleó hasta que los dos chicos, seguidos por las chicas, salieron del lugar.

Con que… primer beso?? – alzó una ceja…

Usted creía que yo iba besando a todos cuantos se me pusieran en frente o que?? Anoche… usted… fue el primero en muchos sentidos… - huyó de su mirada mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Y voy a ser el último… no es bueno desperdiciar todos los preparativos de la boda, o si?? – la abrazó mientras que se acercaba lentamente a sus labios…

Creo que sería un verdadero desperdicio- le siguió el juego para besarlo con ternura… - solo me quiero casar contigo Aoshi – lo tuteo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi. Traigo tu té – la voz de Misao se escuchó por todo el templo y el hombre contestó sólo con un movimiento de cabeza. La vio sentarse frente a él y preparar con delicadeza su té en medio de la ceremonia tradicional como siempre lo hacía. Tuvo que concentrarse en ver cada uno de sus movimientos para creer al fin que no era una simple visión divina y hermosa.

¿Qué era lo que hacía esa mujer con él?

Conocía perfectamente la respuesta

Lo enloquecía.

Lograba con una sola sonrisa desarmar todas sus defensas y conseguir que el complaciera cualquiera que fuera su capricho. Si sonreía como siempre lo hacía lo mantenía pensando en ella el resto del día, convirtiendo su "meditación" en algo inservible o una simple tortura para su trasero. Si le decía que lo amaba, lograba que él se sintiera el hombre más dichoso y poderoso sobre la tierra. Si lo besaba lo hacía tocar las nubes y si lloraba él era capaz de poner el mundo baca abajo con tal de volver a verla sonreír con esa sonrisa que solo ella era capas de entregarle.

Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos al entregarle la taza de té y él bebió sin prisas. Al terminar de beber, Misao se dispuso a recoger los utensilios y abandonar el lugar en silencio para dejarlo seguir con su "adorada" meditación. Lástima, él ya no quería meditar. La tomó de la mano y la dejó sentada sobre sus piernas, cosa que le permitió ella sentir las intenciones de Aoshi.

Aoshi, estamos en un templo –

Me importa una mierda donde estemos – lamió el lóbulo y lo mordió lentamente. Se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. La penetró con la mirada mientras que su mano derecha subía por la pierna izquierda de la chica, acariciando el tobillo, recorriendo con la palma abierta hasta su muslo. Su mano bailó por la cara interna de este y rozó levemente su feminidad. Siguió viajando, recorriendo el vientre plana, pasando por el valle de sus pechos, subiendo por el costado de su cuello, tomando su nuca y finalmente atrayendo su rostro para besarla tiernamente.

Aquel recorrido despertó a la fiera dormida en Misao, siendo ella la que comenzara a besarlo con lujuria como respuesta al beso tierno. Lo empujó hacia el suelo del templo al tiempo que abría el aori que usaba para meditar.

si mi marido quiere hacer el amor en un lugar sagrado… por mi no hay problema, nos condenaremos juntos – frotó sus caderas contra las masculinas, haciéndolo soltar un gemido placentero.

Aoshi abrió los ojos encendidos ya con la llama de la pasión, la tomó por la cintura y la dejó bajo su peso. Comenzó a besar su cuello, a masajear sus pechos y a frotar su miembro contra la entrada femenina aún escondida bajo las ropas que usaba para atender el restaurante.

si mi esposa está dispuesta a hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, entonces tu marido tiene ganas de hacerlo hasta sobre la estatua de buda –

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla antes de que nada volviera a salir de ellas aparte de gemidos y el nombre de su esposo.

Aoshi era feliz con su vida. Misao era su mujer, el Aoiya prosperaba, los Onis volvían a estar activos gracias a sus conexiones con el gobierno meiji… no podía pedir nada más… aunque seguir los pasos de Himura no estaría nada mal. Ser padre sería su próxima meta, además, le gustaba el método a seguir para conseguirlo.

Fin

Konichiwa!! Espero que no les molestara el "pequeño" inciso que hice para el regalo de una de mis más grandes amigas, como también espero que disfrutaran este fic. Ya veré si luego hago un epilogo para un lemon. Eso depende de que me diga la excumpleañera.

En fin, amiga, espero que te gustara el fic y que disfrutaras de la sorpresa. Espero tu review con impaciencia.

Atte: tommy


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué le pasa a Aoshi?

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, son del gran maestro de maestros, Nobushiro Watsuki. Ya quisiera yo poder crear una historia tan pero tan buena.

N. a: me tardé muchísimo, pero ya está aquí el último episodio de este fic. En un principio se supone que solo sería el anterior, pero a petición de la persona a la que está dedicado les traigo el segundo episodio.

He estado leyendo un montón, lo cual me quita tiempo para hacer chorros de cosas, pero es que los últimos libros de mi pequeñita biblioteca me han gustado mucho, una amiga está por prestarme el de "furia" y el segundo libro de "media noche".

Me encantó "dos velas para el diablo" de Laura Gallego, por lo que no voy a tardar en leer "la emperatriz de los etéreos" y lo que me falta de sus obras juveniles. Y si a alguien le gustan las novelas de misterio, recomiendo ampliamente los libros de Carlos Ruiz Zafón. Un escritor que vale mucho la pena leer.

En fin, no les aburro más con mi vida y mis libros.

Disfruten.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2... ¿Qué le pasa a Misao?

0o0o0o0o0

Un día cualquiera en el Aoiya conllevaba por lo menos un par de amenazas de ataque, recibir a policías de vez en cuando en el despacho de la Okashira, gritos a todas horas, lloriqueos de Okina ocasionales y de un tiempo para acá una que otra escapadita del ex –okashira y de la muchacha que ocupaba el puesto actualmente para hacer – ¡ejem! – cosas que hace cualquier parejas de recién casados.

La boda, muy poco tiempo después de que Shinomori hiciera suya por primera vez a su ahora esposa, fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos sus amigos. Cuando llegaron todos esperaban conocer al futuro esposo de su amiga, incluso Sanosuke se dio tiempo de parar un poco sus vacaciones obligadas por china para ir a la boda de la pequeña comadreja. Todos, y digo todos, quedaron impactados en un primer momento al ver a su amiga del brazo del cubo de hielo, pero no pudieron mas que sonreír al ver cumplirse el sueño de Misao. Ese día, Misao no había dejado de reír, hacer comentarios tontos y sonreír a los invitados con una alegría contagiosa. Aoshi también estaba feliz, pletórico por dentro ante las emociones que sentía en ese momento, rodeado de sus amigos, que no paraban de felicitarle por, al fin, hacer dado el paso con su protegida.

Aoshi pensó que tal vez por estarse culpando de algo de lo que nadie le culpaba ya se había perdido demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de Misao y de sus amistades, además de que al parecer, había sido el último en enterarse de sus propios sentimientos, porque todos, ahora sin miedo a ser rebanados por unas furiosas Kodachis, le comentaban que siempre lo habían intuido por la forma tan cálida y protectora con la que trataba y miraba a la chica de la larga trenza morena.

Y desde que el monje dijo "hasta que la muerte los separe", Aoshi Shinomori, ex–vengador, ex-perseguidor de Batousai, ex-okashira de los Oniwabanshu, ex-tutor de Misao Makimachi, y una larga lista de "ex", se prometió a si mismo procurar la felicidad de su esposa. Y probablemente, desde que habían regresado de su corta luna de miel (algo modesta ya que habían ido a la pensión donde una vez la chica estuvo con Himura y compañía y habían tenido que lidiar con la amenaza de aquél pintor de pacotilla para con la felicidad de Kaoru y su adorado samurai), habían estrenado de una manera muy – otro ¡ejem! – apasionada la mayoría de los rincones del Aoiya. Seguramente el único lugar donde les faltaba desatar toda su pasión era la estatua de Buda del templo, cosa que cambió poco después (léase el final del capítulo anterior).

Pero ese día en especial, algo iba mal. Aoshi hizo una lista tratando de confirmar sus malos presentimientos, que habían comenzando cuando su trasero se entumeció antes de tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a enlistar…

Shiro y Okon se peleaban en la cocina: normal, ya casi comenzaban a arrancarse el cabello.

Omasu desaparecía después de que el maestro de Himura hiciera su aparición diaria en el Aoiya: normal, acababa de verlos salir juntos por la entrada del restaurante.

Okina chillaba a unas mujeres que le acababan de abofetear por intentar tocarles el trasero: bien, hasta tenía las mejillas algo amoratadas.

Misao corría hacia él con los brazos extendidos al oírlo llegar para besarlo casi hasta quitarle el aliento: bien… esperen, eso no está bien. Ya casi tenía… ¿Qué? 10 minutos de estar enlistando las situaciones comunes junto a la puerta del restaurante y ni siquiera un grito jubiloso al verlo llegar.

Se acercó a la cocina, interrumpiendo los jalones de pelo de Okon y Shiro con una aclaración de garganta.

Donde está Misao? – apenados, ambos ninjas alejaron sus manos del cabello del otro y lo miraron con una cara de no comprender – he dicho, ¿Dónde está Misao? –

Acaba de salir hacia el templo, ¿no se cruzó con ella? – aclaró la chica.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano al comprender que Misao había ido a buscarlo a un templo completamente vacío, porque el había tenido toda la mañana trabajo con el insoportable de Saito, que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas indiscreta y decir frasecitas en doble sentido, después de una corta meditación pre-entumecimiento de trasero.

Salió hacia su "adorado" templo de meditación, nótese que sus piernas y su trasero no estaban muy de acuerdo con él, buscando a Misao con la mirada por el camino, por si ella ya iba de regreso a la pensión. La encontró, pero no de la manera que le hubiera gustado. La chica estaba desmayada en medio del camino.

Misao! – corrió hacia ella y mandó a la mierda su porte de hombre inmutable, solo importaba ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Decían que Aoshi Shinomori no sabía lo que era el miedo, ¿alguna vez alguien pudo estar más equivocado? Claro que no. El ninja conocía muy bien lo que era sentir el terror invadir cada poro de la piel y apagar el raciocinio de la mente sobre el cuerpo. Tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Temía perder a Misao y a sus familiares, los miembros del Aoiya. Temía perder a sus amigos. Tenía miedo a la muerte, porque sabía que no se encontraría con su mujer a donde quiera que fuese después de haber estirado la pata. Pero un temor al que diariamente se enfrentaba era a la misma Misao. Justo en ese momento Aoshi no comprendía como no había comenzado a sudar frío y echado a correr.

Misao, no hay razón para que te pongas así – tarde o temprano, mas temprano que tarde, Aoshi sabía que comenzaría a temblar.

¿No hay razón para que me ponga así? ¿no hay razón?!!!! – chilló ella y Aoshi ahora si que comenzó a sudar. – te estaba coqueteando!!! En mis narices!!! –

técnicamente, solo tienes una nariz querida – trató de bromear para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

No trates de ponerte gracioso Shinomori!!! – saltó y lo tomó por el cuello, dio una vuelta en el aire y lanzo toda la humanidad de su marido contra la pared. – ni siquiera la pusiste en su lugar!!! – de pronto los ojos de Misao se aguaron - ¿ya no me quieres verdad? ¿Cómo voy a estar fea y gorda tu ya no me quieres? – los sollozos y lloriqueos impregnaron la habitación.

Misao, esa mujer tenía 70 años y solo me estaba pidiendo indicaciones para llegar al centro de la ciudad –

Ves!!! Me cambias hasta por una ancianita!!! Asalta tumbas!!! – le lanzó 10 kunais que lo hubieran dejado como colador de no haber sido por que evitó el impacto con un libro que tenía en la mano.

Jamás te cambiaría Misao – iba a acercarse, pero fue ella misma la que se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

No quiero perderte, te amo – lo apretó entre sus brazos hasta casi dejarlo sin aire

Misao, no… -

Lo se, soy una exagerada, pero sabes que estoy algo sensible –

No puedo… -

Se que no vas a dejarme, tu mismo me lo has dicho muchas veces – Aoshi intentó liberarse del súper abrazo de su mujer - ¿por qué me quitas? – se volvió a verlo – Aoshi, ¿por qué estás morado? –

Pas!!!

Aoshi cayó desmayado por no poder inhalar aire correctamente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando al fin pudo despertar, se recordó no volver a hablar nunca con viejitas delante de su esposa.

0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi tenía ya unas dos horas caminando por el centro de Kyoto buscando a un maldito vendedor que pudiera venderle un paquete de chocolates con cerezas, de esos que los suizos estaban haciendo tan famosos en todos los rincones del mundo y que él no podía tocar desde que supo que uno de sus tantos ingredientes era licor. Sudó frío de solo recordar las cosas que hacía en su cuerpo un solo vaso de sake (léase "por una copa de sake" de Okashira Janet si es que no tiene idea de cómo puede ser Aoshi borracho). Por eso mismo no se arriesgaba a probar aquellos dulces por muy poca concentración etílica que tuvieran. Estaba claro que un Aoshi Shinomori borracho era un peligro para cualquier alma, ya fuera culpable o inocente, que estuviera a su alrededor, ni pensar en las vergüenzas que resultaban para él aquellos desplantes de locura momentánea que un simple trago de esa droga lograba en él.

Entonces la pregunta era, en esta ocasión, ¿Por qué diantres el ex-okashira del oniwabanshu está buscando chocolates de cereza con licor de café, más específicamente?

La respuesta para esta lógica pregunta es posible encontrarla en la afortunada e hiperactiva esposa del ninja, la ahora Misao Shinomori.

Tenían apenas 6 meses de estar casados, felizmente casados, puede añadir el shinobi con una firmeza que a muchos dejaría pasmados. Y que meses! La mujer que ahora mismo lo esperaba en casa, en definitiva, era todo y más de lo que un hombre puede esperar en una mujer. Es la persona que más lo conoce y siempre sabe cuando necesita sus palabras o sus silencios. Lo despierta cada mañana con un beso suave sobre los labios y después de su sesión de "jugueteos" matutinos, le prepara un buen desayuno. Por la tarde, cuando ella ya ha acabado sus tareas como Okashira, siempre se toma el tiempo necesario para llevarle hasta el templo una taza humeante de te verde recién hecho, ese que tanto le gusta y que solo ella sabe preparar con la concentración adecuada de hijas; y ya por la noche, cuando al fin terminan sus tareas en el restaurante, lo arropa en el futon y después se acuesta a su lado, lo besa y si la noche lo permite, desatan toda la pasión que sus cuerpos contenían.

Para él, Misao era la mujer perfecta, o por lo menos cuando no se ponía histérica a gritarle o exigirle a voz de grito que le llevara comida extraña a casa o cuando su carácter no explotaba hasta el punto de atacarlo con una fuerza que si él no fuera más fuerte y estuviera mejor entrenado, ya estaría muerto en esos momentos.

¿Pero qué podían hacer aquellos intentos de asesinato, los constantes desplantes y el mal humor de la chica contra toda la felicidad que le ha proporcionado todo ese tiempo?

Muchos pensarían que Aoshi Shinomori había enloquecido a base de tanto meditar por aguantar tales cosas por parte de su mujer. Muchos ya se preguntaban si no estaba al borde de perder completamente la cabeza. Pero a fin de cuentas, todo aquello era hormonalmente normal.

Sí, normal.

Después de todo una mujer embarazada tiene que tener antojos extravagantes, variaciones bruscas de temperamento y volverse un "poco" más violenta.

El ex-okashira no pensó que en tan poco tiempo cumpliría lo que se había propuesto. Una vez pensó que sería buena idea seguir los pasos de Himura. Casarse, vivir tranquilo, tener hijos y hacer feliz en lo que pudiera a la mujer que lo hacía tan feliz a él.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, gracias a la intervención oportuna de una ancianita perdida que le pidió instrucciones para llegar a uno de los tantos templos de la ciudad, ancianita de la cual huyó como endemoniado, pensando en la última vez que había pasado algo parecido, descubrió que estuvo a punto de pasarse la tienda donde vendían los dulces que su esposa le había exigido comprar. Entró por la puerta que ponía en letras grandes y coloridas "Chocolates" y compró lo que Misao le encargó. Tuvo que llevar de dos tipos diferentes porque le encargado, que por cierto era un afeminado que se le hacía raramente conocido, se pasó todo el tiempo diciéndole que tenía que especificar si quería Chocolate con cerezas con licor de café dulces o amargos, por lo que ahora regresaba a casa con dos paquetes de chocolates distintos y un enojo con el cual ni él mismo se soportaba.

Cuando entró en el Aoiya, lo primero que escuchó fueron las risas ahogadas de Shiro y Kuro, y no los culpaba por reírse, porque, ¿a quien en su sano juicio, meses antes, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que algún día Shinomori iría de compras, específicamente a comprar chocolates para su esposa embarazada con problemas hormonales? Es más, probablemente, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, Aoshi hubiera alzado la cabeza, hubiera susurrado algo parecido a "chorradas" y se hubiera encerrado en su meditación sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de entrar a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos encolerizados de su mujer.

Me importa una mierda que Saito diga que no mandé suficientes miembros, recuérdale, pedazo de escoba desgastada, que Oniwabanshus quedamos pocos y que si quiere más, que se joda – Aoshi tuvo ganas de reír al escuchar el florido lenguaje que utilizaba Misao. Lo único que esperaba es que su hijo o hija supiera controlar un poco más su lengua.

Pero… -

Lárgate de una vez!!! – el chillido casi deja sordos a los dos hombres.

Cuando al fin Cho entendió que no conseguiría nada quedándose ahí, y que el único que lograría algo de esa mujer, si es que lo lograba, era un jefe directamente, salió del despacho de la Okashira, pasando por un lado del moreno.

No entiendo como es que aguanta a esa mujer –

Ante las palabras del rubio, Aoshi solo pudo encoger los hombros, después de todo ni él sabía bien como lo hacía, si es que lo veía desde una perspectiva objetiva. Corrió el shoji y tuvo que contener su risa con su mejor cara de póquer ante el rostro enfuruñado de Misao y su porte de chica mala con los brazos cruzados.

Algún día entenderá Saito que el mundo no gira en torno suyo? – refunfuñó mientras jugaba con la punta de su interminable trenza azul-azabache.

Que te haría dejar ese ceño fruncido tan feo? – Misao sonrió, porque para ella cualquier cosa quedaba en el pasado y en muy lejano segundo plano cuando Aoshi se mostraba así de cariñoso con ella. Una idea iluminó su pequeña cabeza de comadreja y, moviéndose con toda la sensualidad que sus 3 meses de embarazo le permitían, se acercó hasta pegar todas sus formas al cuerpo rígido de su esposo.

Que te parece esto, tu, yo, el escritorio y esos chocolates? –

El único pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza del cubo de hielo, ahora semiderretido, fue un "bendito sea el embarazo". El segundo mes del mismo había pasado sus días y la mayor parte de sus noches de un lado a otro buscando comidas extrañas que de la nada Misao sentía la necesidad de comer, y si no lo encontraba, ponía su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y, con lágrimas gruesas nublándole la vista, soltaba frases como "nuestro hijo nacerá con cara de sopa miso con helado y yogurt, ¿quieres que nuestro hijo nazca con cara de sopa miso?". Aoshi encontraba aquello completamente absurdo. Primero que nada, ¿Quién puede tener cara de sopa miso? Y si eso era posible, ¿no habría también personas con la cara tan larga y plana como un fideo de ramen?. Segundo, ¿de donde demonios había sacado esa tontería su esposa?. Y tercero, pero no menos importante, ¿desde cuando tenía tanto tiempo libre como para ponerse a pensar si podía existir una persona con cara de fideo?

Gracias a dios, con la llegada del tercer mes de gestión de su hijo, o hija, también habían disminuido los antojos y la rareza de los mismos. De hecho, esos chocolates eran los primeros que la señora Shinomori le pedía en lo que iba del mes. Pero al mismo tiempo en que los antojos alimenticios habían disminuido, loa antojos sexuales habían aumentado considerablemente. Era como una regla de tres… o una de esas leyes físicas. El apetito sexual de Misao era inversamente proporcional a su exótico repertorio de alimentos. Prácticamente ese mes ya habían utilizado cualquier espacio del Aoiya para hacerlo como conejos.

Tomó a Misao por la cintura y la elevó, haciéndola enredar sus largas, largas piernas en su cintura, haciendo chocar sus sexos por sobre las ropas.

Mejor esto, tu, yo y la pared – le respiró en el cuello, tentándola a sucumbir de una vez al deseo que los corroía por dentro.

O mejor aún, primer acto: tu, yo y la pared; segundo acto: tu, yo, el escritorio y los chocolates – comenzó a restregarse contra la anatomía al completo del hombre.

Podemos tener un tercer acto? –

Si te quedan fuerzas te dejo elegir la continuación del tu y yo –

La besó desesperado y la tomó por las nalgas para hacer más presente la fricción de sus intimidades, mientras que con pasos apresurados se acercó a la pared más cercana para apoyar en ella la espalda de la chica. Una de sus manos abandonó la redondez de su trasero y le deshizo la trenza que aprisionaba sus cabellos, pero que lograba que su pelo, naturalmente liso, se rizara de aquella manera tan tierna y atrayente a la vez. La sola imagen de ella, recostaba en el futon con el manto de su cabello ondulado como fondo lo hacía estremecer. Misao perdió sus dedos en el cabello de Aoshi, se arqueó hacia atrás y le ofreció su cuello al completo para que lo besara. El shinobi besó de manera lenta, muy, muy lenta el largo, blanco y fino cuello de su mujer, oyéndola jadear de vez en vez y lanzar cortos y tímidos gemidos cuando raspaba la sensible piel de la zona con sus dientes, como si estuviera listo para morderla en cualquier minuto. Los sonidos que emitía Misao lo enloquecían poco a poco, muy poco a poco, pero aumentando peligrosamente la rapidez del aumento de esa locura, al grado de que, cuando vino a su cabeza la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, solo se excitó más.

A… o… shi – la llamada fue camuflada sin querer con jadeos y suspiros - nos van a descubrir, no cerraste la puerta – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir más fuerte cuando él le mordió al fin el hombro.

Que importa si entran? – le sacó la parte superior de su traje ninja con una rapidez asombrosa y con un kunai se deshizo de las vendas que le impedían ver sus senos, sus hermosos y magnéticos senos. – además- apretó uno de ellos con su mano, oyendo un grito entre el dolor y el placer como respuesta. – quien entre solo verá mi trasero, de ti lo único que sabrá es la forma en la que gemirás mi nombre –

Misao le hincó las unas en la espalda cuando su lengua le endureció los pezones. Todo el cuerpo de ella se estremecía y se sacudía en medio de ondas eléctricas. Cambió de pezón y con la mano que antes atendía a su nueva víctima le recorrió el vientre apenas abultado, metiendo, al final de su recorrido, la mano dentro de su ropa interior, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que se había humedecido su sexo.

Le mordió el pezón y ella, en medio de la tensión, no pudo evitar romper la tela del aori de Aoshi.

Penétrame ya!- exigió, sin poder aguantar más la presión que sentía en su bajo vientre.

Con ayuda de las manos de Misao terminaron de desvestirse, recorrió su cuerpo una última vez al completo y la penetró con fuerza. Maravillándose como si fuera la primera vez de lo estrecho de su envolvente calidez y la perfección con que sus cuerpos encajaban. El vaivén comenzó lento pero profundo, sin durar mucho de aquella manera por la desesperación que los consumía. Aumentó la velocidad, la fuerza y la profundidad. La hizo retorcerse y moverse contra él con locura. Se detuvo solo un momento para darle la vuelta. La dejó pegada a la pared con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba, sostenida únicamente por sus manos grandes y fuertes y las uñas de ella que arañaban la pared mientras volvía a comenzar con las embestidas, esta vez en una posición que nunca antes habían probado.

A cada embiste se acercaban un poco más a la cúspide del placer y a esa liberación húmeda y deliciosa que los envolvería cuando fuera alcanzado el clímax.

Seguramente los gemidos de Misao ya hubieran advertido a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Aoiya de lo que ocurría en aquella pequeña oficina, y no dudaba que alguno, ajeno a la familia, pensaría que eran unos perfectos depravados. Pero, ¿qué si lo eran? Oírla gemir era un placer para los sentidos y lo mejor era que solo él la hacía estremecer de aquella manera.

La mente de ambos quedó en blanco y gimieron el nombre del otro al tiempo que se liberaban.

Kami-sama – suspiró ella mientras él le permitía, al fin tocar otra vez el suelo y se volvía hacia él. Lo abrazó, lo besó y le habó al oído – quiero mi segundo –

La tomó en brazos y la acostó sobre el escritorio para comenzar a besar el valle de sus senos.

Vas a gritar tanto que no tendrás voz mañana – soltó en un ronroneo gutural que salió de lo más hondo de su pecho. Misao rió con aires de haber cometido una travesura.

Mañana no podré gritarle al lobo –

Me debe los oídos –

Los labios de Aoshi la besaron en un camino descendente. Sus pechos, su vientre, su sexo. Lamió los labios vaginales y mordió su clítoris. Estimuló su intimidad con lentitud, desesperándola. Ella le impidió seguir con su tarea y lo dejó bajo su peso sobre el escritorio. Bajó hasta su virilidad semierecta y la lamió de arriba debajo de manera lenta, como él mismo había hecho con ella. Se dio la vuelta, colocando una pierna a cada lado de los anchos hombros y volvió a lamer el pene de su marido. Aoshi no necesitó otra cosa para entender el mensaje, no tardó en elevar un poco el tronco, inclinar el cuello y atacar una vez más la intimidad que ella misma le ofrecía. Cuando él aumentaba el ritmo de sus lamidas ella hacía lo mismo. Si Aoshi introducía su lengua dentro de su estrecha cavidad, Misao introducía el miembro en su boca. Y si, además, el shinobi lamía su clítoris e introducía tres de sus dedos en ella, la kunoichi movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, simulando las penetraciones y con su mano acariciaba los testículos de Aoshi.

Ninguno de los dos pudo avisar al otro cuando llegó la culminación. Misao quedó con la cara manchada de semen y Aoshi tuvo que lamer el interior del muslo de Misao para no dejar escapar parte de la esencia de la chica, que escurría por su pierna. Gateó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, limpiándose el semen de la cara mientras lo hacía.

Hemos… olvidado… los chocolates – tomó uno de la bolsa, lo llevó a sus labios y se lo ofreció al ninja, que, privado de todo su juicio, no dudó en comer el dulce de los labios de su esposa. Puso otro sobre la manzana de adán de Shinomori y mientras lo comía, lamía su piel para no dejar rastro del chocolate.

Aoshi se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre el escritorio con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Volvió a penetrarla y dejó que desde esa posición ella dominara el ritmo de las embestidas. Gozaba de la vista de tener a su mujer con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, los cabellos ondulados cayendo como cascada en su espalda y sus senos subiendo y bajando una y otra vez ante sus ojos. Una de sus manos la ayudaba a elevarse para que se empalara en él, la otra le estimulaba el clítoris y su boca atendía el pecho que tuvo más a su alcance.

Llegaron al orgasmo, primero ella, luego él, y se desplomaron sobre el escritorio. Jadeaban sincronizados y sus corazones latían al unísono. Misao dibujaba figuras incoherentes sobre el pecho de Aoshi y le besó el hombro fugazmente.

Te amo – la abrazó cuando escuchó aquellas dos palabras que lograban hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo cada vez que eran pronunciadas – Vamos a tener tercer acto? – sonrió coqueta.

Tu, yo, y la bañera –

0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi Shinomori creía que conocía toda la fuerza bestial de su esposa Misao.

Que equivocado estaba.

En ese justo momento, cuando ella jadeaba con sonoridad y escupía maldiciones cada dos segundos mientras le apretaba la mano, Aoshi había comprendido que se siente que una prensa te coja la mano. Pero no le importaba terminar manco con tal de estar ahí justo en ese momento. Podía escuchar a Okina chillar al otro lado del Shoji, solo de manera muy lejana. Lo único que en ese momento tenía toda su atención era el respirar entrecortado de Misao y el aroma a metal que inundaba la habitación.

Okon se acercó a ella para ponerle un paño frío sobre la cabeza y secarle el sudor, diciéndole que ya no faltaba mucho. Misao solo contestó con otro montón de maldiciones.

Solo un poco más Shinomori-san –

Ah!!!!!!!! – volvió a gritar ella, haciendo caso a la mujer que estaba entre sus piernas. Casi pudo escuchar como las paredes vaginales de Misao se expandían para dar paso a la cabeza de su hijo. "O hija" se dijo mentalmente. Volvió a ver a Misao. Tenía el rostro crispado por el dolor, el cabello revuelto y sudaba a mares, pero él podía jurar que nunca la había visto más bella que en ese justo momento. Ella era la criatura más perfecta y mal hablada que conocía.

Ya está la cabeza fuera, una última vez señora –

Ah!!!!!! – y el chillido de su esposa se detuvo, siendo sustituido por el llanto del neonato. El llanto comprobó lo tan hijo o hija que era de Misao, fue poderoso y estridente, justo como los gritos de su madre. Ella se llevó la manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido de felicidad. Él volvió a tomas una de ellas entre las suyas, acariciándole el dorso con el dedo pulgar. La partera terminó de cortar el cordón umbilical, limpiarlo y arroparlo, causando que ambos, Misao y Aoshi se desesperaran por sabes por fin que era.

Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa, hermosa niña – y dejó a la pequeña adquisición del Oni sobre el pecho de su madre, que lloraba, feliz de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos.

Aoshi, por su parte, estaba completamente embobado con sus dos mujeres. Pensó el lo pequeña y frágil que se veía su hija mientras era abrazada por su madre, en lo hermosa que sería y en todos los patanes que tendría que ahuyentar para que ella no se fuera a enamorar antes de tiempo. La imaginó como su madre, fuerte, decidida y completamente autosuficiente. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho de orgullo.

Ese 21 de diciembre, cuando le pusieron a su Nanako en brazos y miró sorprendido como ella tenía sus ojos y la mata azabache de Misao, justo en ese momento supo que esa vida valía la pena. Supo que importaba un reverendo cacahuate el haber sido un maldito psicópata, amargado y muchos otros calificativos que se le podían aplicar. Comprendió también que alguien allá arriba debía de quererlo mucho, porque al final, la vida se había apiadado de su atormentada alma. Le había dado a esas dos mujercitas hermosas a las que protegería, mimaría y amaría con toda su frustrada persona y las haría todo lo felices que pudiera hacerlas. Porque ahora tenía una vida nueva, una familia por la que velar, un clan, un mundo dizque pacifico en el cual vivir y ver crecer a todos los hijos que tuvieran juntos y un futuro muy largo, en el cual dudaba que sus Kodachis se quedaran por mucho tiempo sin usar.

Oh kami-sama! Que Dios se apiadara de quien se acercara a su pequeñita, porque él no lo haría.

Fin

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte, y final, de "lo que le pasa a Aoshi"

El capítulo anterior era el regalo de cumpleaños de Okashira Janet, y como no sabía si hacer lemon o no le había dejado esa decisión a ella, a fin de cuentas era su historia. Y ya ven, me dijo que le gustaría mucho, y yo me puse a hacer el fic. Pero es que tenía dos historias para este mismo capítulo, cada uno con unas 6 hojas, y al final me decidí por tomar un poco de cada una y me quedó esto, 9 hojas de puro fanfiction.

Creo que me pasé un poquitín con el lemon, pero es que hace mucho que no escribía y a mi parecer me quedó un poco tosco, aún así, después de pensarlo un poco, creo que es como debe de ser Aoshi en la cama. Todo una fiera. Dicen que los hombres serios normalmente lo son.

En fin. Fue un gusto volver a sentarme frente a mi computadora a teclear hasta que se me cansaron la manos.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos.

Atte: tommy


End file.
